


No More Interruptions!

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: But Mostly Smut, F/M, Nalu smut, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, Oral Sex, Weekend Off, interruptions, natsu gets mad, naughty nalu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Team Natsu has a rare weekend off. Natsu and Lucy decide to spend their down time in bed...but keep getting interrupted...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	No More Interruptions!

Many wizards didn't have days off very frequently. Earning a living through jobs took high priority, especially when rent was due. So when more well known wizards, like a certain dragon slayer and celestial mage, actually did have a free weekend, you can bet they took full advantage of it. 

...or at least they tried to, anyway. 

Team Natsu had been running almost nonstop for weeks now. Lucy's rent and bills were paid and her fridge was full of food. And honestly, they were all feeling pretty worn out. 

So when Erza suggested that they take a few days off before getting back to the grind, nobody complained. In fact, Natsu was quick to whisk his girl off to her apartment for some much needed private time. 

"Brace yourself, babygirl. We ain't leavin' this bed much all weekend." He purred once they were cuddled together with the door locked behind them. 

Lucy had no objections. As they worked on peeling one another's clothes off they shared kisses with steadily increasing heat. They made slow, sweet love until the waves of passion claimed them, then kissed and cuddled in the cool summer evening air. 

After such energetic activity sleep came easily for both. The promise of more fun lingered. 

Natsu woke up first, fairly early for a Saturday morning. He was quite content with stroking his girl's hair and skin as she dozed. 

At least he was until he heard her let out a moan and felt her grind against his leg. He got an idea, a naughty idea he knew she would love. 

Slow, careful, he slipped his hand down between her thighs. His fingers roamed over and past her blonde curls then stroked over clit and slit. 

She moaned, shuddered. 

Good sign. She always loved getting fingered, loved his teasing almost as much as when they fucked. 

He parted her lips, breathing in her most intimate scent. That sweet musk... so tantalizing, so appealing.

Fuck, she's so wet... 

Two fingers stroked over her slit then delved into her depths. 

She whimpered, arched her back. 

"Ohhh...oh na...Natsu..." 

She's awake. Good. A wicked smile lit up his face. He slipped his free hand down and started rubbing her clit while he worked on fucking her with his other fingers. 

The whole thing was driving her wild. She bucked her hips in time with his strokes and deliberately let her ass rub against his cock. 

That's where Natsu got sneaky. He slowed down then pulled his fingers out. Lucy made a rather irate sound, but he ignored it. Making her edge was another fun bit of teasing he had just about mastered. 

"Natsuuuu..." Pleading. 

"Shhh, not like we're goin' anywhere today..." Chuckle. He kissed her neck, squeezed her breasts, and rubbed against her ass. 

Lucy made another sound, this time a breathy moan that sent a not-unpleasant tingle down his spine. 

Then...a rapping sound on the window.

Knock knock knock 

"Hey Natsu!" Damn that cat! 

In the space of a heartbeat the lovebirds were covered up in blankets. Natsu even had his hands on Lucy's chest. You know, added protection...that's what he would claim anyway. 

"What is it, buddy?" 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast at the hall but I see you've got your hands full!" Happy snickered...at least until Natsu glared at him. 

"Yeah, we're good. See ya later on." He waved the exceed away then pulled the curtain closed. "Freaking interruptions!" 

"It's okay, Natsu. We have all weekend to play." Her voice was a sensual purr. She reached over, delicate fingers tracing his forearm. "Would a Lucy Sundae make you feel better? I have some chocolate sauce in the fridge..." 

"Yes please." 

"Go on, silly." Airy giggle as she gestured toward her kitchen. He obeyed, bolted to the kitchen and back in record time with the bottle of sauce in hand. 

Natsu would never turn down a blowjob, lived for the sensation of Lucy's soft lips and tongue savoring his cock. Yet he enjoyed lavishing oral pleasure on her just as much. Watching and hearing her reactions, tasting chocolate on her already sweet little pussy...now that was a special treat. 

So he settled down with his head between her thighs. He parted her lips with reverent fingers, exposing her exquisite pink folds. 

"Damn, Lucy..." 

"Don't be shy now, Natsu. Anh...!" He flicked his tongue against her, swirled around her clit. 

That was just the warm up. He loved taking his time with her. He opened the bottle and let a few drops fall onto her skin. She shivered at the sensation of cool chocolate against warm skin. 

And she downright shuddered when he lapped up the slick evidence of her arousal.

"Na...Natsu? Is...is it okay if I play with your hair?" 

"Duh. But only if I can squeeze your boobies." 

"Do it..." 

"As you wish, princess." He slipped both hands upward, caressed over her tummy, tickled her ribs. She giggled...at least until those very capable hands found her breasts. She tangled her own hands into his hair, mewling at the onslaught of sensation.

He squeezed, kneaded, pinched, and caressed all while taking his sweet time to taste every inch of her. 

So soft, so squishy, so fun to play with. And the way she smelled and tasted...mmm.

"Lucy, baby, you taste like heaven. I wanna eat you until you come, then take you and ravish you like the goddess you are..."  
Her blush deepened.  
"Natsu have you been sneaking my dirty books again?"  
"Maaaaybe." Unrepentant chuckle. "Sounds good, though, right?"

"Sounds perfect. Less talk, more action, though...ahn...mmm, just like that..." 

"Like this?" Warm tongue stiffened and rubbed over her clit. Her breath quickened, and she seemed to melt at the contact. 

"yes..."

"Louder, baby." More rubbing. Lucy shuddered again and writhed against him. He watched her trembling, felt her hands tug his hair, tasted her getting wetter and wetter. 

"Nat...Natsuuuuuu..yes....YESSSS!" Oh yeah. That was plenty loud enough for his liking. He smirked, then scraped his fang against her swollen little nub. 

That did it. 

The sounds Lucy was making, paired with the sight of her body writhing in the height of pleasure, was damn near enough to make Natsu lose it...if not for knowing damn well he wanted to bury himself deep inside her first...

Well, soon enough. 

He cradled her in his arms, held her close and kissed her as those shudders subsided.

Slowly but surely their kisses went from soft and tender to deep and lustful.  
"Already?" Her stamina always surprised him. Not that he had any cause to object.  
"Yep. As delicious as that mouth of yours is, I'm kinda craving something...mmm, bigger."  
"Alright. I'm happy to satisfy that craving." A shared giggle and a particularly amorous kiss. Natsu reached down, worked on unzipping his pants, craving the sweet release only his woman could provide... 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"Natsu! There's trouble! A dark guild is threatening to start a war!"  
"You've gotta be FUCKING KIDDING ME." He was furious. So fucking pissed, Lucy was surprised smoke wasn't coming from his ears. She wrapped herself in a sheet, squeezed his shoulder in an effort to make him calm down...at least as calm as he could get in this situation.  
"It's alright, Natsu. Let me get dressed and we'll take care of this."  
"No. You stay here. I'll handle it." She knew that growl, knew he meant some serious business. Best not to argue.  
She leaned over and kissed him.  
"Alright. Just don't take too long..."  
His posture softened a bit, and Lucy knew her kiss had tamed the dragon... at least a little. He nodded, pulled his scarf and sandals on, and bolted out the door. 

She adjusted her sheet then stuck her head out the window, keeping an eye on a potentially interesting situation. 

Natsu went barreling in, screaming at the enemy troops about how rude it was to interrupt someone who just wanted to have sex with their "smoking hot girlfriend, dammit!" Lucy blushed at that and slipped her head back in the window, peering out from the curtains for the sake of invisibility. 

His entire body was ablaze, and being interrupted only spiked his temper. So it didn't take long for him to knock half the dark wizards out and send the other half screaming in terror with a well aimed Wing Attack. 

Triumphant, he sauntered back to Lucy's apartment. He smelled like smoke, that campfire scent she found oddly irresistible. 

And his eyes were smoldering. 

She took one look at him, gazed right into his eyes, and let the sheet slip off her body. Then she wiggled her finger in a "come here" gesture. Pants, shoes, and scarf were all tossed aside. 

He pounced and treated her to a passionate kiss that set the mood and made her heart race. 

She expected aggression, expected to be pinned to the bed and treated to some rather rough dicking. But he grinned and pulled her close so they were face to face lying on their sides.

"Lift your leg here." He instructed in one of his low growls, gesturing towards his thigh, a little higher than where she usually rested her legs in such situations. She obeyed, wrapped both legs around him, then mewled as he slipped into her. 

"You like this?"

"Yes. So deep, so...unh, so good..."

"Good." Deep kiss. Natsu nibbled Lucy's lip and started to move. Somehow it felt different, incredible as ever in a new way. Maybe it was the position. If so, both were keen on using it as often as possible. She clung to him while he moved, letting his hands wander downwards to squeeze her beautiful boobs and eventually stroke her clit. 

That was when she started trembling, the way she did when she was really getting into it. 

"Don't stop, Natsu. Please." 

"Wasn't plannin' on it, Luce." He shifted a little, nibbled her neck as he went faster. "You know I love making my girl come. So...mmmmn, so hot watchin' ya get close to the edge, knowin' I got ya there..."  
"Only you, Nat...Natsuuuuuu~..." Not quite there, not yet, despite those delicious moans.  
"You love it when I fill you up, don't ya..."  
"Ye...Y...yesss.."  
"Then scream for me." Devilish smile. He pinned her down and fucked her even faster than before. Her pussy clenched around him, so warm and wet. He knew she was close, knew she would be in the throes of a delicious orgasm any moment now. 

"Oh...nah...nnh.. NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!" 

“Perfect…” He claimed her mouth with his own, a motion that was surprisingly tender. He came, shuddering, whispering her name over and over again against her lips. “Lucy...my Lucy..holy shit I love ya…” 

“Love you too, Natsu. More than the moon loves the stars.” 

“That’s a lot.” Goofy grin. 

“Yeah, it is.” She grinned right back at him, then pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Hungry?”

“Nah. Not yet. I’m cool with layin’ here holdin’ you for a while first.” 

“Me too.” One more gentle smooch as he pulled up the blankets then wrapped his arms around her. Both dozed off fairly quickly. They hadn’t planned on napping, not really, but neither could say they minded. 

Weekends off were for resting and relaxing, after all. And where better to relax than in bed and in the arms of the one you loved?

~Fin


End file.
